Diviniti Bestiae : Götterbestien
by Ito-Ogure
Summary: Harrys Leben ändert sich. Wird Dumbles zu alt? Was plant Voldemort? Auf welcher Seite stehen die Slytherins? Was bedeutet Snapes Magietheorie? Fragen über Fragen und nur langsam kommt Harry mit seinen Freunde auf die Spur eines riesigen Geheimnisses...
1. unio: Aller Anfang ist schwer

Guten Tag & Herzlich willkommen, liebe Verirrte.  
Nicht meine erste FF, aber die erste in diesem wunderbaren Fandom und auf dieser Seite.

Ich verstehe zwar noch nicht ganz, wie das hier funktioniert, vonwegen mit uploaden und so, aber ich versuchs.

Das hier is das erste von... bis jetzt sind es glaube ich 9 Kapitel... aber es werden wohl noch einige mehr.

Nichts hier gehört mir, außer der Idee.  
Und einigen wunderbaren Oc's, die hier aber lang noch nicht vorkommen.

Ich wünsche viel Spaß und würde mich über Rückmeldung freuen.

Seufzend starrte Harry aus dem Fenster. Unfaires Leben..

Gestern Nacht noch hatte er eine Vision gehabt. Voldemort hatte einen kurzfristigen Angriff auf ein Muggeldorf angesetzt. Natürlich hatte er es sofort Dumbledore erzählt, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser noch Menschen retten könne. Der Schulleiter hatte auch sofort alles in die Wege geleitet, als es aber darum ging, Harry mitzunehmen wurde er mit einer billigen Ausrede abgespeist.

„_Du bist noch zu jung und unerfahren, das musst du verstehen, außerdem werden die Ferien sehr anstrengend. Geh doch wieder in dein Bett."  
_

Immer noch klangen diese Worte nach. Er war alt genug um mit so was fertig zu werden. Wie sollte er denn Voldemort besiegen, wenn ihn alle für ein unfähiges Kind hielten?

‚Ich habe die letzten Jahre so viel Scheiße mitgemacht und alle erwarten so unendlich viel von mir, aber wenn es darum geht mir zu helfen oder mich helfen zu lassen…'

Wieder seufzte der Schwarzhaarige. Im Zug hatten Ron und Hermine dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufgesetzt.

_"Wir wissen das du es nicht magst bei den Dursleys zu sein", hatte seine ‚beste Freundin' gesagt. „Aber Ron und Ich wollen die Ferien gern allein verbringen."_

Keine Frage, ob das Okay für ihn wäre, kein ‚Schöne Ferien', nichts. Sie hatten ihn einfach abgeschoben. Auf solche Freunde konnte er verzichten. Pah.

Wenigstens hatte er seine Verwandten noch nicht sehen müssen. Vernon und Petunia waren noch in Smeltings, Dudley abholen. Hoffentlich würde der Brief noch vor ihnen hier ankommen. Heimlich hatte Harry nämlich seine Volljährigkeit und einen Befugnisvollmacht beantragt als er erfahren hatte, wieder hierher kommen zu müssen. Diesmal würde er sich nichts gefallen lassen.

Ein leises Fiepen seiner Eule riss Harry aus seinen negativen Gedanken. Na, da wartete er auf sein Mädchen und sofort war sie da. Eine bessere Eule konnte es einfach nicht geben.

Schnell nahm er ihr den Brief ab, kraulte Hedwig ein wenig und öffnete das Pergament. Eigentlich hatte er keine Bedenken, warum sollte Scrimgeour sein Gesuch auch ablehnen?  
Immerhin wusste der Minister von Harrys ‚wichtiger' Rolle in diesem Krieg. Wenigstens hatte das Ministerium nach dem Fiasko in der Mysteriumsabteilung eingesehen, dass ihr Bestreben den dunklen Lord einfach auszublenden, keine gute Taktik war.

Ebenso hatten sie die Volljährigkeit auf 18 Jahre gesetzt, wie es bei den Muggeln in Europa normal war, sie wollten keine Schüler mit in den Krieg ziehen.

Ruhig richtete Harry seine Augen auf den Brief und begann zu lesen.

„_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,_

_das Ministerium für Magie ist erfreut ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie ab sofort als vollwertiges und erwachsenes Mitglied der Zauberergesellschaft gelten. _

_Des Weiteren erhalten sie eine Befugnisvollmacht über ihr Erbe der Familien Potter & Black. _

_Wir raten ihnen sich bald mit Gringotts in Verbindung zu setzen um eventuelle Änderungen der Daueraufträge und Ähnlichem vorzunehmen. _

_Ein anderes Privileg, dass wir ihn gerne zusprechen möchten, ist die Genehmigung, die unverzeihlichen Flüche einzusetzen. Wir möchten sie dennoch bitten, diese nur im äußerten Notfall zu benutzen und mit Respekt zu handeln. _

_Über einen Besuch im Ministerium und eine mögliche Kooperation würden wir uns freuen._

_Wir wünschen angenehme Ferien._

_Mit Freundlichen Grüßen _

_Im Namen des Ministeriums _

_Mafalda Hopfkirch_

_Erste Untersekretärin des Ministers"_

Grinsend sah der Junge-der-jetzt-alle-avadan-durfte auf. Das waren doch mal Nachrichten.

Jetzt konnten die Ferien kommen und seine liebliche Familie konnte ihm gar nichts mehr. Diesmal nicht. Niemand konnte das mehr. Aber was sollte das mit den Daueraufträgen? Da würde er noch nachhaken müssen. Immerhin sollte sich niemand an seinem Geld bedienen.

Obwohl er nun zaubern dufte wie er lustig war suchte er schnell ein Buch aus seinem Koffer, dass er sich mit aus der Hogwarts Bücherei genommen hatte. War zwar eigentlich nicht erlaubt, aber was soll's. _‚Is ja nicht so, als würde ich mich oft an Regeln halten.'_

Es war ein Buch über schwarzmagische Zauber und einige davon waren echt nützlich.

Jetzt grade wollte er das Grundstück so verändern, dass niemand die Magie wahrnahm, die hier gebraucht wurde. So konnte er sich lästigen Ärger vom Hals halten. Der Spruch war auch gar nicht so schwer, brauchte nur eine enorme Menge an Energie. Aber von der hatte er ja genug. So als sexuell unausgelasteter Jugendlicher.

Doch ein wenig geschafft ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er war es nicht gewöhnt so viel Magie auf einmal zu gebrauchen. Das müsste er ändern. Gegen Voldemort konnte er ja auch nicht mit einem einfachen Expelliamus* gewinnen. Leider. Langsam dämmerte er weg...

‚_Ich muss wirklich an meiner Belastbarkeit arbeiten…'_

Lautes Hupen riss Harry aus seinem Dämmerschlaf. Wunderbar, die Familie war wieder vereint.

Seinen Zauberstab einsteckend machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten, immerhin wollte er sofort die Fronten klären.

Im Wohnzimmer trafen sie aufeinander. Vernon schien über das vergangene Jahr noch fetter geworden zu sein. _‚Vielleicht hat er ja Petunia gegessen, von der Frau ist fast nichts mehr übrig._' Er musste ein leises auflachen unterdrücken.

Dudley hingegen schien alle überflüssigen Pfunde losgeworden zu sein. Zusammen mit seiner Größe sah er jetzt noch mehr nach einem Türsteher aus. Crabbe und Goyle waren Zwergpinscher gegen ihn. Ohne Magie wäre das wohl ein ziemlich gefährlicher Sommer geworden. Wenn Harry nicht wüsste, dass er sich ihn mit Zauberei vom Hals halten durfte, hätte er wohl Angst bekommen. Aber so nicht.  
Freundlich lächelte er die Familie an und wollte schon den Mund öffnen um sie gebührend zu begrüßen, da schnitt ihm sein Onkel schon das Wort ab.

„Freak, geh die Koffer holen. Dann mach uns essen, die Reise war anstrengend."

Er wollte sich schon wieder seiner Frau zuwenden als Dudley das Wort ergriff.

_`Können die mich niiiiieee irgendwas sagen lassen? Merlin.' _

„Ich kann meine Koffer auch selbst tragen, Dad. Und warum macht Mum kein Essen? Die kocht doch auch den Rest vom Jahr. Immerhin hat Harry bestimmt besseres zutun als uns zu bedienen."

Nach dieser Aussage lagen die Blicke dreier vollkommen verwirrter Menschen auf ihm.

Der Potter konnte es kaum fassen. Da hatte doch grade echt sein Cousin partei für ihn ergriffen. Sein COUSIN! Der, der ihn jahrelang gemobbt und geschlagen, ihn verhöhnt und ausgelacht hatte. Dudley Dursley schien im letzten Schuljahr gelernt zu haben sein Gehirn zu benutzen. _Beeindruckend_.

„Oh Dudders, du bist ja so ein lieber Junge. Mommy wusste schon immer, dass du ein großes Herz hast." wurde der Junge sofort von seiner Mutter geherzt. „Aber du brauchst dich nicht für den Freak einsetzen. Er ist doch dafür hier, um dir deine Ferien zu verschönern!"

„Bin ich nicht Petunia, und das weißt du ziemlich genau. Dein Sohn scheint endlich aufgewacht zu sein. Bin stolz auf dich D."

Ein wenig Sarkasmus konnte Harry sich nicht verkneifen. Er traute dem Ganzen noch nicht so wirklich. Immerhin war er negativ vorbelastet. Ein gebranntes Kind scheut das Feuer, oder so ähnlich. Vernon schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Er stand stumm im Raum und folgte der Konversation. Petunia blickte ihren Neffen nun wütend an. Also wenn es einen Muggel gab, der so töten konnte, dann war es seine Tante. Der Blick war böser als jeder Avada.

„Danke Harry."

Dudley schien den Unterton seines Cousins mit Absicht zu ignorieren. Anscheinend war es ihm wirklich ernst.

„Mum, weißt du. Ich hab viel nachgedacht. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet und er macht es andauernd. Er ist ein Held, da wo er herkommt. Bei den Zauberern. Und wir machen ihm das Leben nur schwer, obwohl er immer gut zu uns ist. Ich mach das nicht mehr. Ich werd ihm helfen."

Petunia schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht, ihre heile kleine Welt brach in sich zusammen. Ihr kleiner Duddy wollte dem Freak helfen.

Auch Vernon schien nun klar zu werden was sein Sohn gesagt hatte. Anscheinend fiel es ihm viel schwerer als seiner Gattin, zu akzeptieren, welche Worte grade gefallen waren.

Er wurde rot, dunkelrot, gefährlich rot… und er platzte.

„NICHTS WIRST DU! GARNICHTS! DIE SETZTEN DIR FLAUSEN IN DEN KOPF! DAS WARST DU, ODER FREAK? MACH DAS ER WIEDER NORMAL WIRD! ICH BRING DICH UM!"

Wie ein wutschnaubendes Rhinozeros stampfte er auf die beiden Teenager zu und da Harry keine Lust hatte, seinen Onkel gleich am ersten Tag zu crucion packte er Dudley am Handgelenk und zog den vollkommen überrumpelten Jungen mit in sein Zimmer.

Sofort versperrte er die Tür mit einem gemurmelten ‚Colloportus'*.

Nur einen Moment später hörte er Vernon gegen die Tür donnern und weiterbrüllen.

Schnell legte er noch einen ‚Silencio' auf den vor die Tür krachenden Wal und sprach in die angenehme Stille noch einen ‚Muffliato' auf sein Zimmer.

Draußen vor dem Raum tobte Vernon Dursley vor Wut. Dieser kleine Spinner hatte ihm doch irgendwie die Stimme genommen! Das bedeutete Krieg. Fürs erste geschlagen zog er sich jedoch zurück um sich still bei seiner Frau zu beschweren. Sein Leben war schon unfair.

Schweigend saßen Harry und Dudley auf dem Bett des Schwarzhaarigen. Keiner von ihnen wusste so recht wie er beginnen sollte. Immerhin hatten sie noch nie wirklich miteinander geredet, und das, obwohl sie zusammen aufgewachsen waren. Schließlich ergriff Dudley das Wort.

„Mhrrm.. Also.. Du hast ja schon gehört, dass ich mal über alles nachgedacht habe. Ich hab zufällig gehört, dass Mum meinte, dass du die ganze Welt vor einem durchgeknallten Zauberer retten sollst. Und Dad hat gesagt, es würde ihn nicht interessieren ob du stirbst, solange er seine Ruhe vor euch hat. Da hab ich angefangen alles anders zu sehen."

Der Junge machte eine kurze Pause. Es schien ihm ziemlich peinlich zu sein weiter zu reden.

„Zumindest tut es mir ziemlich leid, wie scheiße ich dich behandelt habe und ich weiß, das ich das nicht so einfach wieder gut machen kann, aber wenigstens will ich helfen, deine Ferien besser zu machen. Ich war ein dummes Kind, es tut mir leid Harry."

Mit geröteten Wangen blickte er zu dem Brillenträger. Der konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken und blickte seinen Cousin an.

„Ein Bild für Merlin. Dud, du siehst so genial aus. Bist'n richtiger Schrank geworden und sitzt da wie'n kleines Mädchen." Schmollend verzog der Ältere die Lippen. „Aber echt mal. Wenn du deine Entschuldigung wirklich ernst meinst, dann nehme ich sie gerne an. Bin nich so der nachtragende Typ, außerdem hättet ihr mir nichts tun können. Ich bin nach Zauber-Gesetz Volljährig, und wenn dein Vater mich noch einmal dumm anmacht, jag ich ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals."

Sein Cousin nickte. Dann war es ja gut, dass sie das sofort geklärt hatten.

„Vielleicht solltest du aber erstmal hier in meinem Zimmer bleiben, Vernon wird ziemlich wütend sein, ich hab ihn stumm gehext."

Wieder konnte Dudley nur nicken. Von diesem Magiezeug verstand er ja nichts. Aber jetzt wollte er wirklich nicht wieder runtergehen, oder auch nur rüber in sein Zimmer. Sein Vater würde ihm zwar nichts tun und könnte es wohl kräftemäßig gar nicht mehr, aber drauf anlegen muss man es ja nicht.  
Langsam sah er sich um und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Jetzt wo er das Zimmer mal näher betrachtete erkannte er erst, wie schäbig es war. Seine Eltern waren wirklich fies. Und hier sollten sie jetzt zu zweit schlafen? Würde ein bisschen eng werden. Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen zog der Potter seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich werde den Raum jetzt magisch vergrößern. Das wird mich ziemlich viel Kraft kosten. Könnte sein, das ich danach Zusammenbreche. Leg mich dann einfach hin, okay?"

Ohne auf Zustimmung zu warten schloss er die Augen und sprach ein deutliches ‚Engorgio'.

Die Wände des Raumes schienen sich nach außen zu verschieben, während die Möbel an ihrem ursprünglichen Platzt stehen blieben. Jetzt füllten sie nur noch knapp ein viertel des Raumes. Als die Wände zum stillstand kamen taumelte Harry, verdrehte die Augen und brach zusammen. Das war doch ein wenig zu viel gewesen. Wohltuende schwärze Umfing ihn, nachdem er sich gefühlt hatte, als würde all seine Kraft entweichen.

‚_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Ich muss wirklich an meiner Kondition arbeiten…'_

Sofort reagierte Dudley, fing seinen Cousin auf, noch bevor der auf dem Boden aufkam und legte ihn auf das Bett. Dann ließ er sich selbst auf dem Fußende nieder um versuchte ein wenig zu schlafen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so anstrengend für Harry wäre. Aber was wusste er schon? Ihn hatte schon das Zusehen angestrengt.

*Engorgio = zum vergrößern von Gegenständen, Menschen und anderen Geschöpfen

*Expelliamus = Entwaffnungszauber

*Colloportus = Verschließt Türen

*Silencio = Bringt jmd. Zum schweigen

* Muffliato = Macht ein Zimmer abhörsicher

Kleines 'War gut, weil...' oder 'War schlecht, weil...' ?


	2. duae: Omne initium difficile est

Und da bin ich wieder!

Vielen Dank für die Reviews und die Favoeinträge.

Hier kommen jetzt noch eben die Antworten und dann geht's auch schon los.  
Passiert nicht so viel dieses Kapitel, aber es muss ja alles erst einmal anfangen.

Angelredeye:

Dankeschön fürs Review, freut mich das es dir gefällt. :D

Nichlas:

Auch erstmal danke. xD  
Aber ich kann dich beruhigen. Der liebe Harry muss viel lernen und bekommt nicht alles so gut hin wie er es gerne hätte. Merlin und die Gründer werden auch nicht vorkommen, aber ein paar Fantasy-Elemente werden schon vorkommen. Aber erst eine ganze Ecke später und auch nicht BOOM!- und dann kann Harry alles. Er wird viel Hilfe brauchen. :D

Dumbles wird alt, nicht böse. Ich kann mir nur einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er noch den Überblick behalten kann. Irgendwann wird jeder alt und wie du so schön sagst: Am Ende ist er ja auch nur ein Mensch mit Fehlern. Er darf auch ruhig welche begehen.

Hoffe, ich konnte dich ein wenig beruhigen :D

Edward Elrik the Alchemist:  
Hast Recht, Beurteilungen an einem einzigen Kapitel fest zu machen ist ziemlich schwer, aber ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem :D

zissy:

war ok, wenn auch dieser ploetzliche umschwung von dudditz ziemlich schnell ueber die buehne geht. der junge hat harry 18 jahre lang das leben schwer gemacht, ihn verpruegelt und verhoehnt. dann kommt er heim und meint 'so, wir sind jetzt beste freunde' und harry akzeptiert das, ohne hintergedanken an eine falle voldemorts? geht in meinen augen sehr sehr schnell. lass harry mal nicht zum gary stue werden.. woher kennt er die ganzen zauber? wird er langsam allwissend? ansonsten hoert es sich nach dem anfang einer spannenden geschichte an :) der titel erinnert mich ein bisschen an trudi canavans goetter..

So plötzlich ist Dudleys Umschwung ja nicht, er hat ein ganzes Jahr drüber nachgedacht. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Harry eine Entschuldigung einfach ablehnen kann. Einmal hat er sich schon immer eine Familie gewünscht, die ihn annimmt wie er ist, und Dudley ist nun mal seine Familie. Ron hat er im 4ten Band auch ziemlich schnell vergeben, genauso wie er Sirius eine Chance gegeben hat, ohne irgendwelche Beweise. Halte ich also für nichtmal unrealistisch. Die Zauber sind alle in den Büchern bis dato schon vorgekommen, die sollte Harry also kennen. Allwissend ist er auf keinen Fall. Eher vollkommen Planlos :D

Die andere Geschichte kenne ich jetzt nicht, werde ich dann vielleicht aber auch mal lesen. Will ja nicht klauen.

Das wars dann auch schon, viel Spaß! :D

Murrend erwachte Harry. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass das Ganze so anstrengend werden würde. Langsam richtete er sich auf und stieß dabei mit dem Fuß an Dudley, der es sich am Fußende des Bettes ‚gemütlich' gemacht hatte. Fast musste Harry lächeln. So sah er gar nicht so unsympathisch aus. Nur immer noch viiiieeel zu muskulös.

‚_Als hätte ich nicht schon genug Minderwertigkeitskomplexe, wenn ich Malfoy in der Schule sehen muss… nein… mein eigener Cousin muss ja auch noch mega die Kante sein. Fühl ich mich gleich noch kleiner. Pah.'_

Sacht weckte er ihn auf und sah in müde Augen.  
"Häääh-ry" gähnte der Junge, noch nicht ganz in der Realität angekommen.

Für sie beide war das eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche Situation. Immerhin hatten sie noch nie in einem Raum geschlafen…

„Morgen Dudley. Gut geschlafen?"

Leidend verzog der Ältere sein Gesicht.

„Nein, du bist so schmal und nimmst doch so viel Platz ein. Da komm ich mir ja vor wie ein Schmetterling."

Misstrauisch beäugte er den Potter.

„Geht's dir wieder besser? Du bist gestern Ohnmächtig geworden. Ist es immer so anstrengend zu zaubern?"

Harry sah das Interesse in den Augen es Anderen aufflammen.

Nun lächelte er wirklich, dass hier stellte sein ganzes Weltbild auf den Kopf.

Jetzt fand er schon Dudley Dursley nett…

„Nein, normalerweise nicht, aber je mächtiger ein Spruch ist und umso mehr er verändern muss, desto anstrengender ist er. Ich hab den Engorgio noch nie auf etwas so großes wie ein Zimmer angewendet und musste ja gleichzeitig diesen Raum dimensionsbedingt ändern. Immerhin hätten wird sonst alle anderen Zimmer verdrängt. Kleinere Sprüche merkt man kaum. Nur wenn man zum Beispiel den Todesfluch oder ähnlich mächtige Zauber spricht braucht man dafür eine ganze Menge Energie."

„So was kannst du? Einfach mal einen ganzen Raum ver… ähmm… ver-dimentsionieren, oder so?" Soviel Macht hatte er seinem Verwandten dann doch nicht zugetraut.

„Nö, eigentlich nicht, mit ist es auch erst beim Zaubern eingefallen. Irgendwie hab ich's dann anscheinend hinbekommen. 'N Plan wie ich das gemacht haben soll hab ich allerdings auch nicht."

Beide schwiegen, keiner wusste so recht was er sagen sollte. Ganz so geübt im miteinander reden waren sie ja auch noch nicht.

So entschied sich Harry, dass er sein… oder eher ihr... Zimmer erstmal umgestalten sollte.

Immerhin hatte er vor hier zu trainieren.

Er sah seinen Cousin fragend an.

„Brauchst du irgendwas aus deinem Zimmer?" fragte er und Dudley überlegte kurz.

„Wenn ich hier mit dir bleibe brauche ich glaub ich meine Ps3 und so nicht. Aber vielleicht meine Trainingsgeräte. Ich denk mal du willst ja auch trainieren, oder?"

Harry nickte und nach einem Schwung von seinem Stab und einem ‚Accio* Dudleys Trainingsgeräte' machte sich der Schwarzhaarige daran die Tür zu öffnen um die Sachen in ihren Raum zu lassen. Schweigend und bewundernd beobachtete der Dunkelblonde seine fliegenden Sachen. Zauberei wurde ihm immer sympathischer.

Er verstand gar nicht welches Problem seine Familie damit hatte.

Das sprach er auch laut aus und wartete gespannt auf eine mögliche Antwort.

„Weißt du, D. Ich glaube sie haben Angst. Angst davor, was ich kann. Außerdem bin ich der Meinung, dass sie mich beneiden. Sie wollen auch Nutzen von der Magie ziehen aber weil sie das nicht können hassen sie mich. Sie finden es unfair."

Dudley nickte. Er fände es ja auch cool zaubern zu können. Aber das war doch kein Grund jemanden zu hassen.  
Während er weiter über dieses Thema nachdachte fing Harry an alles umzugestalten.

Mit dem ‚Wingardium Leviosa'* ließ er seine Möbel fliegen und stellte sie in linke Ecke neben der Tür. Den Rest des Zimmers würden sie als Trainingsbereich nutzen. So schwebten zuerst Dudleys Hanteln, Schlagstöcke, Holzschwerter und noch einiges Anderes dort hin.

Jetzt brauchten sie nur noch Dummies mit denen er Magie üben konnte.  
Eigentlich könnte er einfach seine Kleidung transformieren. Bis auf seine Trainingskleidung würde er hier kaum etwas brauchen und vor Ferienende musste er ja auch noch in die Winkelgasse. _‚Da kann ich mir dann auch endlich mal Dinge kaufen, auf die ich stehe und muss nicht mehr Dudleys Wal-Kleidung tragen. Die wäre ihm ja jetzt selbst zu groß.'  
_Er kippte seinen Schrankkoffer auf dem Boden in der Schlafecke aus und nahm sich die hässlichsten Klamotten dabei weg. Dudley beobachtete ihn verwirrt.

„Meine alten Sachen sind ziemlich scheiße. Kannst du die nicht mit Magie schöner machen?"

Erstaunt sah der Brillenträger auf. Auf die Idee wäre er gar nicht gekommen.

Er konzentrierte sich darauf, die Kleidung, die er am Körper trug zu verändern, aber außer das sie etwas kleiner wurden hatte er kaum Erfolg.

"Nunja, scheint nicht ganz so gut zu klappen. Immerhin gibt es ja auch immer noch Schneider und so, in unserer Welt meine Ich. Sonst würde ja niemand mehr da einkaufen."

Danach legte er die alten Sachen in die noch freie Ecke und fing an sie zu transformieren.

Auch das kostete ihn wieder ganz schön Kraft.

Schließlich standen 4 dementoren-ähnliche Dummies vor ihnen. Sie würde ihn mit allen Flüchen angreifen können, die er ihnen einmal gezeigt hatte.

Zufrieden nickte er und wand sich noch kurz wieder den Möbeln zu. Er duplizierte das Bett und stelle es senkrecht zu seinem auf. Als er aus dem Fenster sah, bemerkte er, dass die Dunkelheit schon über das Land hereinbrach.

„Ich muss schlafen Dudley, ich bin es nicht gewohnt so viel hohe Magie zu benutzen. Weck mich bitte in ein paar Stunden, ich muss heute noch einen Brief schreiben, ja?"

Bittend sah er zu dem Jungen. Der nickte nur als antwort und fing an seine Hanteln zu stemmen. Er war noch lang nicht müde, auch wenn es schon Abend war. Immerhin hatte Harry die ganze Arbeit gemacht. Noch einmal sah er sich im Zimmer um.  
Es beeindruckte ihn wirklich, was sein Cousin alles konnte.

Und er schämte sich unendlich.

‚_Ich hätte mir nur einmal mein eigenes Bild machen müssen… Aber ich habe einfach auf meine Alten gehört. Ich war ein dummes Kind, natürlich, aber das rechtfertigt nicht wie ich mit ihm umgegangen bin. Ich wird's wieder gutmachen, das schöre ich.'_

Müde öffnete Harry seine Augen und blickte in Dunkelblaue.

„Iss'es schon wieder Zeit aufzustehen?"

Desorientiert sah er sich um. Wenigstens fühlte er sich wieder besser, sein Magiehaushalt schien sich schnell wieder zu erholen.

„Ja, Harry. Du wolltest noch einen Brief schreiben und es ist jetzt kurz vor Mitternacht. Oder hab ich dich zu früh geweckt?"

„Nein, alles passend."

Der Grünäugige setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, nahm einen Federkiel zur Hand und suchte ein Pergament, das noch nicht verknittert war.

„Äähm, Harry? Schreibst du immer mit 'ner Feder oder so? Warum nimmst du keinen Kulli, dass ist doch bestimmt viel einfacher."

Verwirrt blickte Harry zu ihm auf. Auf die Idee war er ja noch gar nicht gekommen. Anscheinend hatte er sich zu schnell in der magischen Welt eingelebt.

„Mmhm… keine Ahnung. Nie drüber nachgedacht." sprachs und beschwor einen Kugelschreiber aus Dudleys Schultasche.

„Ich darf mir den doch leihen, oder?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten begann er den Brief an Gringotts zu schreiben, in dem er sich nach alles Aufträgen, Daueraufträgen und Auszahlungen von seinem Verlies erkundigte.

Sofort schickte er es ab.

Hedwig war froh aus dem Zimmer raus zu kommen. Immerhin hatte ihr Herrchen sie den ganzen Nachmittag völlig vergessen und diese ganzen Veränderungen waren ihr auch nicht geheuer.

Dudley hatte in der Zeit sein Training wieder aufgenommen, er war immer noch nicht müde und ein wenig Muskelaufbau konnte nie schaden.

„Sag mal, Dud. Du hast doch Holz-Katana. Kannst du mit denen auch kämpfen?"

Sein Cousin nickte. „Ein wenig."

Harry hob zwei der Schwerter auf und warf Eines zu seinem Vetter zu.

Sobald dieser es Gefangen hatte griff er an. Alle seine Handgriffe und Attacken führte er instinktiv aus und so hatte er gehörig einzustecken, da Dudley einfach stärker, trainierter und erfahrener war. Um kurz vor Drei machten die Beiden Feierabend, schlichen sich noch ins Bad und fielen dann in ihre Betten. Was für ein anstrengender Tag.

Langsam kam es Harry vor als würde er nur noch schlafen.

Ausgeruht und frisch sprang er aus seinem Bett, ließ Dudley schlafen und begab sich in die Küche. Leider nicht ganz so frisch wie er dachte, denn seine Arme fühlten sich merkwürdig taub an. _‚Klasse. Muskelkater. Bloß nichts anmerken lassen, keine Schwäche zeigen.'_

Es war halb Acht und Vernon und Petunia frühstückten immer um diese Zeit, zumindest am Wochenende. Bei dem kommenden Gespräch wollte er Dudley nicht dabei haben. Er sollte sich nicht gegen seine Eltern stellen müssen.

Als er die Küche betrat sahen seine Verwandten auf.

"Was willst du, Junge?" baffte ihn sein Onkel an.

Sofort bereute Harry, dass er den Silencio von dem bulligen Mann genommen hatte.

"Ich bin nur hier um etwas klar zu stellen. Ich darf ab jetzt zaubern, weil ich in unserer Welt als volljährig gelte und ich werde nicht scheuen gegen euch Magie einzusetzen. Lasst mich und euren Sohn in Frieden und ich lasse euch. Guter Kompromiss?"

"Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, " schnaubte Vernon, „aber lass meinen Sohn da raus. Mach ihn wieder normal oder ich bring dich um."

Wieder lächelte Harry nur. „Ich werde ihm nichts tun, solange ihr mir nichts tut."

Das war zwar eine Lüge, aber das musste er ja nicht verraten. Natürlich würde er Dudley nichts tun, aber er hatte ihn ja auch nicht verhext. Dumme Muggel.

Schnell verließ er die Küche wieder, ließ aber mit einem weiteren, deutlichen ‚Accio' ein paar Lebensmittel hinter sich herfliegen. Erst als er wieder in Zimmer kam und seinen Cousin mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand sah, fiel ihm auf, dass er das ganze stablos bewerkstelligt hatte_. ‚Wie dumm ich bin, wenn Vernon jetzt auf mich losgegangen wäre… ziemlich kopflos, Harry, da muss du noch dran arbeiten…Aber diese Stablos-sache sollte ich mal versuchen auszubauen. Is bestimmt kein Nachteil.'_

„Was machst du da Dud?"

Erschrocken ließ Angesprochener den Stab fallen.

„Harry… Ich, ich wollte ihn nicht wegnehmen. Er hat mich nur irgendwie angezogen."

„Verstehe ich schon, mich würde das ja auch interessieren, würde ich's nicht kennen."

„Ja genau. Aber sag mal. Ist es normal, dass man so ein kribbeln merkt, wenn man ihn anfasst?"

Diese Aussage verwirrte Harry.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Also beim ersten Mal war's bei mir ähnlich, aber bei dir sollte nichts passieren, immerhin bist du ein Muggel."

Dudley nickte, hob den Stab auf und gab ihn Harry zurück.

„War aber ein schönes Gefühl. Hab ich mir bestimmt nur eingebildet."

Sie fingen wieder an zu mit den Schwertern zu üben.  
Der Potter wollte zuerst seinen Körper besser im Griff haben und dann mit dem Zaubern weiter machen, nun nahm er sich aber auch vor, seinen Cousin im Auge zu behalten.

So richtig wollte er nicht daran glauben, dass dieser sich das Gefühl nur eingebildet hatte. Vielleicht steckte ja doch ein bisschen Magie in ihm.

So vergingen die nächsten Tage. Tags trainierte Harry mit Dudley Kampfsport und Schwertkampf. Sie konnten sich frei im Haus bewegen, da die anderen Dursleys es nicht wagten sich mit ‚dem Freak' anzulegen.

Er hatte angefangen nachts noch mit Magie zu üben, so kämpfte er noch gegen die Dummies, während Dudley schon im Bett lag.

Der Schwarzhaarige bekam es zwar nicht mit, aber er wurde oft beim Training beobachtet. Für seinen Verwandten war diese Art des Kämpfens etwas total Neues und er würde alles dafür geben auch so was zu können.

Nach einer Woche kam endlich die Antwort von der Bank und Harry überflog das Schreiben geschockt.

Die Eule, die den Brief gebracht hatte, war ins Frühstück geplatzt, das die beiden im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernsehen einnahmen.  
Eigentlich ihre einzige Zeit zum entspannen, doch nun verkrampfte sich Harry.

Was da stand konnte er kaum glauben.

„Ry? Was is los? Schlechte Neuigkeiten?"

„Kann man so sagen. Wie es scheint bedient sich mein Schulleiter an meinen Verliesen um damit seine Widerstandsbewegung zu finanzieren. Und das OHNE mein Wissen oder meine Erlaubnis."

„Was? Wieso das? Und warum kann der Kerl einfach an dein Geld?"

Harry seufzte.

„Immerhin war ich ja noch minderjährig und wie's aussieht hatte er die Befugnisvollmacht über mein Vermögen."

„Und jetzt?"

Das fragte sich der Junge-der-sich-ziemlich-verarscht-vorkam auch.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er das böse meint oder so, er scheint anzunehmen das das wohl Okay geht. Aber nicht mit mir. Ich werde das erstmal stoppen, später sehen wir weiter."

Gesagt, getan. Mit einer bitte den Dauerauftrag zu stoppen und seinem Mentor alle Rechte an seinem Gold zu nehmen schickte Harry Hedwig auch schon zurück.

„Tut mir Leid, Süße. Aber das ist wichtig. Wenn du wiederkommst gibt's eine Extraportion Eulencracker, ja?"

Noch einmal streichelte er über ihre Federn, dann ging er mit Dudley zusammen nach oben. Für heute hatte er eine ganz besondere Übung vor.

*Accio = Ruft Dinge herbei (Ada: Man erinnere sich an Harrys Feuerblitz in Band 4 xD)

*Wingardium Leviosa = Lässt Gegenstände schweben (Ada: … Hermine Band Eins :D)

Hoffe, es hat gefallen und würde mich wieder über eine kleine (oder auch große) Rückmeldung freuen.


	3. tria: De audito Drei: Vom Hörensagen

Schon das nächste Kapitel…. Hehe.

Ehrlich, ich wollte früher posten! Aber mein Internet fand die Idee wohl nicht so toll.

Wenn ihr euch Dudley gerne mal besser vorstellen wollt:

.com/Couvertures/Gunji_21022008_

Nur vielleicht nicht gaaaanz so muskulös..

zissy:

Achso :D  
Jah, kann ich ja nicht wissen, ich les nicht so gern Bücher mit einer Frau in der Hauptrolle. Frag nicht warum, ich hab selbst keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich weil ich Männer einfach toller finde *lach*

Ahhh, Rechtschreibfehler. Mein liebstes Hobby. Leider weiß ich auf dieser Seite NICHT, wie man Kapitel nachträglich verbessert. *seufz* Schwere Sache. Außerdem verbessert mein Word Dinge, die eigentlich richtig sind xD

Danke fürs Review

Und Action (Das wollte ich schon immer mal sagen… oder schreiben :P)

„Harry Potter, Sir, Dobby hat Frühstück gebracht."

Harry schreckte auf und rieb sich ungläubig die Augen. 

„Dobby? Was machst du denn hier?"

Der Elf war in das Zimmer geploppt und hatte sie damit geweckt.

„Dobby wollte Harry Potter Sir nicht stören. Aber Dobby kam um zu schauen ob alles Gut ist beim Master, und dann hört Dobby wie dicker Mann sagt, dass er dem Herrn nur noch schlechtes Essen geben will und Dobby macht Frühstück, Sir. Hat Dobby etwas falsch gemacht?" 

„Nein nein. Wir haben zu Danken. Meinst du, du kannst uns weiterhin versorgen? Auch mit Getränken?"

Glücklich sagte der Hauself zu und verschwand wieder, ein Tablett mit allen erdenklichen Speisen zurücklassend.  
Harry musste lächeln. Da stand sogar eine Schüssel mit Honigmelonenstücken für ihn.

Der Kleine tat echt alles für sein Wohlbefinden.

„Was war'n das für'n Ding?"

„Das war Dobby, er ist ein Hauself. Die arbeiten bei Zaubererfamilien um sie zu unterstützen. Meist werden sie aber eher wie Sklaven gehalten. Ich hab ihn von seiner alten Familie befreit und jetzt liebt er mich und hilft mir wo er kann."

Dudley nickte. Komisches Vieh.

„Weißt du, Dud, ich hab mir was überlegt. In der letzten Woche hast du immer mal wieder gesehen wie ich gezaubert habe. Was mir aufgefallen ist… du zeigst selbst Anzeichen dafür, ein Zauberer zu sein."

Er drückte seinem verdutzten Vetter seinen Stab in die Hand.

„Du hast bestimmt einige Sprüche behalten, oder?  
Am besten fängst du mit was Einfachem an. Sag klar und deutlich ‚Lumos*', dann sollte er leuchten."

„Ll-lumos."

Nichts geschah. Harry seufzte.

„Noch mal, nicht aufgeben. Und jetzt ohne stottern und murmeln bitte. Mehr als schief gehen kann's nicht. konzentrier dich auf dieses Kribbeln, ja?" 

„Okay, Ry. Ich versuch's noch mal." 

‚LUMOS!'

Klar und deutlich, fast schon wie einen Schrei stieß Dudley den Spruch aus und ein leichtes aufflimmern am ende des Stabes ließ Harry verblüfft auf seinen Cousin blicken. 

„Hast du das gesehen? Hast du? Es hat geleuchtet! Richtig geleuchtet! O mein Gott! Ich kann's kaum glauben, Ich glaub es nicht. Das ist unmöglich. Haaaaarry!"

Die nächsten zwei Wochen arbeiteten sie weiter hart und ihre Kampfkünste wurden immer besser. Bald hatte Harry auch Dudley gegen die Dummies antreten lassen, zwar nur mit Sprüchen aus den ersten Jahrgängen, aber beide schlugen sich ziemlich gut.

Jetzt fand Harry, war es an der Zeit Dudley einen eigenen Zauberstab zu besorgen, da er mit seinem nicht so gut klar kam. War ja auch verständlich, immerhin suchte sich ein Stab ja auch den Zauberer und nicht anders herum.

„Du willst echt mit mir einkaufen? In eine Straße wo es nur Hexen und Zauberer gibt? Echt?  
Aber ich hab doch gar kein Geld! Du sagst ich bekomm einen eigenen Zauberstab? Nur für mich?" 

Harry lachte, fand er es doch einfach zu niedlich, wie sich sein Verwandter benahm. Wie ein kleines Kind.

„Genau das habe ich vor. Lass alles andere Mal meine Sorge sein."

Der Dunkelhaarige schnappte sich zwei Gabeln und konzentrierte sich.

‚Portus*'

Die Gegenstände leuchteten kurz auf und Harry packte eine der beiden Gabeln in seine Tasche.

„Die werden uns hin und zurück bringen. Ich musste nur beide hier schaffen, da das Ministerium eigentlich darüber informiert werden muss und bemerkt wenn jemand den Zauber benutzt. Hier können sie mich aber nicht mehr kontrollieren, hab einen kleinen, ein bisschen schwarzmagischen Zauber zur Verschleierung benutzt. Ich darf mir zwar jetzt einiges erlauben, aber nicht alles."

Er hielt den Portschlüssel in die Mitte und sah seinen Cousin auffordernd an.

„Nun mach schon, fass ihn an."

Nach der kurzen Reise fanden sie sich in einer Seitengasse in Muggel-London wieder. Sie lag in der nähe des ‚Tropfenden Kessels' und war ein perfekter Ort um nicht beim porten erwischt zu werden.

Enttäuscht sah Dudley sich um.

„Fühlt sich das immer so scheiße an, so als würde man durch einen Schlauch gezogen werden? Und muss das hier so gammelig aussehen? Sind wie hier richtig?"

Harry lächelte.

„Wir sind hier noch im ‚normalen' Bereich der Stadt. Aber wenn wir gleich die Winkelgasse betreten, verhalte dich bitte unauffällig. Guck dir alles an, aber versuch so zu tun, als ob das alles selbstverständlich wäre, ja?"

Der Dunkelblonde nickte und folgte seinem Cousin zögerlich und aufgeregt, der jetzt selbstsicher auf einen heruntergekommenen Pub zuging.

Bevor sie aber durch die Tür schritten zog Harry seinen Zauberstab, tippte sich auf die Stirn und begann sich zu verändern. Seine Haare wurden Mittelbraun und verlängerten sich ein Stück, seine Augen wurden ebenfalls braun und seine Nase ein wenig krumm.

Jetzt stand ein rundum durchschnittlicher Typ neben dem Dursley.

„Gut, ne? Jetzt können wir los. Will nicht erkannt werden. Die Reporter sind so lästig."

Dudley war überrascht. Erstens, hatte er nicht gewusst das so etwas möglich wäre, und Zweitens, dass Harry anscheinend so berühmt war, dass er diese Vorkehrung nötig hatte. Sein neuer Freund hatte anscheinend noch einige Geheimnisse, die er mit Freude lüften würde.

Sie durchquerten das Lokal und kamen in dem kleinen Hinterhof wieder hinaus.

Für den Blauäugigen war das alles zu aufregend. Wie sollten sie denn von hier weiterkommen?

Harry tippte den passenden Backstein an und das Tor in die Einkaufsstraße der Zauberer tat sich auf. Alle guten Vorsätze vergessend konnte Dudley nichts anderes machen als staunen.

„Ry! Das is ja mega geil!"

„Ich weiß, aber bitte. Versuch dich nicht ganz so sehr zu freuen. Ich verstehe dich gut, aber wir dürfen nicht auffallen. Immerhin ist es mir verboten hier zu sein. Momentan zumindest."

„'Tschuldigung. Das is nur so ungewohnt für mich. Wo gehen wir als erstes hin?"

„Nach Gringotts, das ist die Zaubererbank. Ich möchte mich noch mal über die Daueraufträge informieren und wir brauchen ja auch noch Geld. Hier bezahlt man nämlich nicht mit Pound und Pence, sondern mit Galleonen, Sickeln und Knuts."

„Mister Potter, angenehm sie begrüßen zu dürfen."

„Hallo Griphook. Wie ich sehe kann ich sie nicht täuschen. Ist aber auch nicht weiter schlimm, ich muss mich ja hier sowieso zu erkennen geben. Ich wollte nur noch mal nachfragen ob das mit dem Auftagsstop klargeht und ob sie Professor Dumbledore wirklich den Zugriff auf mein Gold verwehren können."

Der Kobold nickte und machte sich einige Notizen.

„Natürlich können wir das, Mister Potter. Wir Kobolde haben hier alles in der Hand. Wünschen sie noch Geld aus ihrem Verlies zu holen?"

„Natürlich. Und Griphook… Gibt es eine Möglichkeit immer an mein Geld zu kommen, oder muss ich dafür jedes Mal hierher kommen?"

„Natürlich gibt es eine Möglichkeit, Mister Potter."

Mit je einer G-Card verließen sie die Bank.

„Eigentlich voll praktisch die Dinger. Ich mein, jetzt kannste einfach alles mit dieser Karte bezahlen. Ist wie ne Kreditkarte bei uns. Aber du hättest mir wirklich kein eigenes Konto aufmachen müssen. Was soll ich denn mit dem Geld?"

„Da werden wir schon was finden, verlass dich drauf, Dudders."

„Ich hasse es wenn du mich so nennst."

Lachend und schwatzend machten sich die beiden Jungen auf den Weg zum Zauberstabmacher. Ollivander schien mal wieder alles zu wissen und schaute Dudley nur wissend an.

„Mister Dursley. Willkommen, es ist mir eine außerordentliche Freude sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Einen Stab für sie, nehme ich an. Einen Moment bitte."

Schon war der alte Mann wieder verschwunden und kam nach einigen Minuten mit einem Stapel länglicher Kartons wieder.

„Dann wollen wir mal anfangen. Hier haben wir 11 Zoll, Eibe, recht biegsam und mit einem Kern aus Drachenherzfaser."

Der Dunkelblonde umfasste den Stab und ‚BOOM!'…. die Lampe auf dem Tresen explodierte.

„Seltsam… wirklich seltsam. Das letzt mal, dass ich eine so extreme Abstoßreaktion gesehen hab, war zu der Zeit als ich unserem Harry hier seinen Stab verkauft habe. Vielleicht hab ich eine Idee."

Und wieder war Ollivander verschwunden.

„Ist der immer so komisch? Ry? Ich meine, so sind doch nicht alle Zauberer oder?"

„Nein, dieser Mann ist schon eine Klasse für sich. Er wusste ja auch sofort wer wir sind."

Die nächsten Stunden probierten sie Stab um Stab, doch keiner wollte so wirklich passen. Dudley war schon kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch und wollte aufgeben.

„Das funktioniert einfach nicht. Ich kann's halt doch nicht. Bin nur ein dummer Mensch."

Ollivander funkelte ihn an. 

„Ein paar Versuche noch. Lassen sie mich einen Moment überlegen…"

Er nahm einen Stab aus dem Karton und lächelte.

„Dieser hier ist Eiche, sie ist die Königin des Waldes und steht für Stärke, Schutz und Kraft. Der Kern ist das Haar eines Einhorns. Ziemlich widersprüchlicher Stab, wenn sie mich fragen. Harte Schale, weicher Kern. Könnte der passen?"

Harry lachte, das war perfekt. Von außen Stark und kraftvoll und von innen ein kleines Einhorn. Dudley ergriff den Stab und ein leichter Wind wehte um ihn herum. Aus der Spitze des Stabes stoben goldene Funken.

„Da haben wir ihn doch. Geduld zahlt sich immer aus. Sie sind ein wahrer Engel Mister Dursley, lassen sie sich von niemandem etwas anderes erzählen. Ich darf davon ausgehen, dass Harry Potter für sie bezahlt?"

„Was meinte der Kauz denn mit der Engel-Sache? Ich mein, ich bin viel, aber ganz sicher kein Engel."

„Das bist du, Dudders. Das bist du wirklich. Du stellst dich für mich gegen deine Familie, du findest deine Magie und hilfst mir beim Training. Dank dir hab ich schon einige Sachen drauf mit denen niemand rechnen würde."

Der Dursley wurde rot und winkte ab. 

„Lass uns weitergehen, hier gibt es doch bestimmt noch einiges zu sehen, oder?"

So vertrieben sie sie auch den Rest des Tages in der Winkelgasse. Sie kauften Roben, aßen Eis bei Fortescue, sahen sich den neuen Rennbesen von Nimbus an und kauften Tonnen von nützlichen Büchern bei Flourish&Blotts. Gegen Abend aber kam Harry noch ein Einfall.

„Wir brauchen noch Trankzutaten und solche Sachen, dann können wir uns unsere Heiltränke selbst brauen und müssen uns beim Training auch nicht mehr zurückhalten. Dafür sollten wir aber in die Nokturngasse. Is ziemlich gruselig da. Bleib bitte nah bei mir."

Langsam gingen sie durch die dunkle Gasse, nah beieinander und mit ihren Zauberstäben in der Hand.

„Und bitte vergiss nicht. Wenn ich angegriffen werde, dann lauf Dudley. Lauf einfach weg. Du kannst dich noch nicht gegen sie wehren."

Mit geduckten Köpfen betraten sie den Kräuterladen. Hagrid hatte hier seinen Fleischfressenden Schneckenschutz gekauft und den Namen nebenbei erwähnt. Harry trat zur Theke, an der eine kleine, rundliche Frau stand.

„Mein Junge, was führt dich in diese gottverdammte Gegend? Du schaust mir nicht sehr passend aus, für diesem Ort."

Ihre Stimme war gedrückt, als hätte sie Angst und doch so durchdringend, als würde sie alles wissen.

„Ich brauche Zutaten, Trankzutaten. Am besten ein Ganzes Sortiment, sparen sie nicht mit Zutaten, auch nicht mit teueren. Kann ich mir grad noch so leisten."

Harry lachte die Verkäuferin an, die daraufhin sofort loslegte und alles zusammenpackte.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließen sie mit einer verkleinerten Tasche das Geschäft.

Dudley wollte schon den Rückweg antreten, wurde jedoch aufgehalten als Harry einen kleinen Laden auf der anderen Straßenseite sah.

„Da kann man sich die Augen korrigieren lassen. Da will ich noch hin, muss nur beim bezahlen wieder aufpassen… die Alte hätte fast meinen Namen lesen können."

„Sonst bezahle ich halt, meinen Namen kennt hier niemand."

So betraten sie den Shop und sahen sich gespannt um.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine Liege, daneben ein kleiner Hocker. Überall an den Wänden hingen Muggelfotos von Augen. Blaue Augen, braune Augen, grüne Augen, alles vertreten. Wahrscheinlich von ehemaligen Kunden.

„Guten Tag werte Herren."

Ein Mann mittleren Alters, stand auf einmal direkt hinter ihnen. Er trug einen weißen Kittel und erinnerte von der Frisur her ein bisschen an Sweeney Todd.

‚Ob der Kerl das wohl weiß? Wenn nicht sollte es ihm mal einer sagen, schreckt die Kundschaft ab.' Der Mann richtete seinen Blick auf Harry.

„Ah, eine Augenkorrektur nehme ich an… Jaja, das ist ein Routineeingriff. Leider haben die meisten Menschen zu viel Angst vor der Nokturngasse, als das sie sich trauen würden. Legen sie sich eben hin und schwuppdiwupp sind wir auch schon fertig."

Sofort folgte der Dunkelhaarige der Aufforderung und machte es sich auf der Liege bequem. Dudley beäugte das Ganze misstrauisch. Der Mann schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und nahm auf dem Hocker platz. Schnell wurde noch Harrys Brille entfernt und dann der Stab auf die momentan braunen Augen und fing an eine Beschwörung zu murmeln, die sich fast wie Gesang anhörte. Es erinnerte Harry an das Lied der Meermenschen im Hogwartssee.

Nach einigen Minuten schrie er gequält auf. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Kopf und er wurde fast Ohnmächtig.

„Schon vorbei, ihre Sehkraft sollte jetzt immer besser werden und irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen ihr Maximum erreichen."

Benommen richtete sich Harry auf und ließ seinen Cousin bezahlen, er selbst fühlte sich noch nicht in der Lage dazu.

Danach machten sie sie sofort auf den Weg zurück nach Hause, da sich der Junge-der-lebt eher so fühlte als würde er sterben.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen ließen sie sich direkt auf ihre Betten fallen und fielen in einen tiefen Schlaf, war es doch für beide ein anstrengender Tag gewesen.

*Lumos = Ein Licht erscheint an der Spitze des Zauberstabs. Falls es jetzt jemand nicht wusste xD

*Portus = erschafft einen Portschlüssel


End file.
